Boy Slut
by Aiko Kohanako
Summary: Boy Slut, Man Whore, Sex Slave... whatever you want to call it, that's what Sai was, and he was good at what he did. WARNINGS: Yaoi, smut, lemons, future bondage, masochist/sadistic behavoirs Future warnings may come


**Okay, I needed something to get me back into the mode of writing, and after having the closet door of my perversion torn of the hinges and burned (thanks to Stavi), I had to write this. Sai is my favorite character, but I don't have a story that he stars in. I thought about this after seeing the avvie of Sai that says Boy Slut, and idea's just started to come to me.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, smut, lemons, future bondage, masochist/sadistic behavoirs, anything else that could make you take heed. Also, for the first 5 chapters or so, it's going to seem like there is no story, that it's just pure smut... I promise there will be a story somewhere in there, you just get a lot of man smex before the story emerges. **

**And, naturally, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters... I just heart Sai.**

**Please enjoy, and judge as you see fit.**

* * *

Sai sat on the edge of his bed, slowly look at his apartment

Sai sat on the edge of his bed, slowly looking at his apartment. It was mid-evening, and all the blinds were closed, making the room very dark. The major rooms were all connected, with very little separating them out. As you walked in the door, on your left was a solid wall, and on your right, half of a wall to form a walkway, yet still allow you to see into the rest of the apartment.

After a few steps, the half wall ended, and the carpet began. Against the wall opposite to the door, a large, cluttered desk stood. What the desk was cluttered with, Sai didn't even know. Behind the desk there was an opening in the wall, like a window, which showed the hardly used kitchen. If you followed the hall to the left of the desk, there was the bathroom and a couple of rooms hidden from the rest of the house which went unused.

The right opened up to a large area with a couple couches, a long table, and an entertainment center, which also was mostly unused. Without any dividers, Sai's bed sat in the corner between the living room and the kitchen. His bed took up most of the space, but he really didn't have a need for anything else.

Today was a slow day. His cliental was very restricted and had a special schedule they followed, so most of the time, Sai would merely wait for someone to show up. He had six regular clients, and they all had a day where they could show up any time during his normal hours, and would get what they came for. So far, none of them had ever missed their day. If they wanted it any other time, they would have to make an appointment, which also happened often.

For now, it was Monday, which meant…

Sai paused in his thoughts; someone had knocked on his door. It was a very quiet tap, and very short, but Sai picked it up none-the-less. He knew who it was, which meant it was time for work.

Sai crossed the floor and quickly opened the door, giving one of his standard, meaningless smiles. "I was wondering if you were going to show."

A harsh growl was the only response as the red-headed man shoved his way in, slamming the door behind him. Sai would have sighed, if he had had the time; Gaara was always like this, and always went straight to business.

Roughly, the pale man was thrown against the wall, and his shirt ripped open. Gaara latched his mouth onto the nape of Sai's neck. Sai let out a gasp of pain as Gaara's teeth sunk in and a hand pressed him harder against the wall.

Pulling away, the red-head threw the pale youth down the walkway and into the desk. Sai let out another sharp groan as he slammed into the awaiting desk. A few things fell from their place, and rammed into to him. This, of course, only seemed to excite Gaara further.

Green eyes erupted with lust. In two long strides, Gaara reattached himself to the other man, and forced him down to the ground. Back scrapping against the desk, another cry of pain was the reward given.

Now on the ground, Gaara pulled ferociously at Sai's pants; he was already too far gone to see clearly, and the pants were doing nothing for him. Sai knew he had to act quick; if he couldn't get those pants off, he would have an unhappy customer, and Sai couldn't let that happen.

Pushing Gaara away, and removing the remnants of his shirt, Sai went to work. In one smooth motion, he removed his current lover's pants and boxers, and had engulfed the entire length of his member.

He sucked until there was no air left within the cavern he had created, and began working his way to the tip, softly biting down on the pulsing member with every move. When the pale man made it to the tip, he slammed down on the cock once more and started over.

Suddenly, Sai tightened his hold on the object in his mouth, and hot white silk flooded his mouth. With out missing a beat, Sai swallowed a few times, and slowly pulled back again. Gaara's breathing, which had been erratic a moment ago, began to calm down, as half-lidded eyes slowly began to open.

Sai's eye's widened in panic when he saw a flash pass across aqua eyes. Instantly, Gaara pounced, fully hard once more. This time, the red-headed man didn't even bother trying to undo his partner's pants, opting, instead, to merely pull them off with one rough tug. Sai winced at the slight pain, thankful that his pants were a size too big.

Not pausing to prepare the other man, Gaara shoved Sai's legs up and apart, slamming his full member completely into the man underneath him. Sai let out a cry of pain, but Gaara was unfazed as he pulled out and slammed himself in to the tight entrance once more.

Quickly, the pace quickened, and as he caught the rhythm, Sai began to rock along, tightening and loosening his inner muscles at just the precise moment to blur Gaara's mind. Every now and again, the pale youth would let out a cry of pain, as rug burn scorched his back, but neither party seemed to pay it any attention.

In a matter of minutes, Gaara came once more inside of the cavern offered to him. This wasn't the end though; the red-head was yet to be completely satisfied.

Gathering up the man underneath him, Gaara pulled out and brought them to the bed. Without warning, he threw Sai down, a little too high on the bed, causing him to hiss in pain as he slammed into the headboard.

Gaara didn't let Sai get his bearings; instant he was on top of him again. Gaara entered just as roughly as before. This time, with each thrust, he slammed Sai into the headboard behind his back, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. As the pace became frantic, Gaara came again, but didn't stop. With a well practiced move, he threw Sai on his hands and knees on the other side of the bed, never releasing him from the hold of his cock.

With the weight of his partner pressed on his back, Sai collapsed into the bed. Gaara was hard once more, but this time the pace was much slower; the end was coming soon. After a few well placed thrusts, and skilled tightening and releases, Gaara came for a final time.

After a few moments of rest, Gaara silently pulled himself off of the bed and got dressed. Sai remained in his position, his face turned slightly towards the door, a slight tinge of pink resting on his cheeks.

"You're payment has already been deposited." Gaara called back as he made his way out of the door without looking back.

As soon as the door closed, Sai sat up, his face completely stoic. His job was finished, and another customer was satisfied. He moved towards the bathroom, and started the shower. He didn't cum at all, which was usually for his routine; most of his clients liked it that way. Then again, each one had their own preferences.

Gaara liked to be rough, and dominating. He used pain as a way control the flow of their time together. Sai had long since gotten used to such things, and no longer felt any of marks that were left on his body, but he acted as if he did to make sure his client was pleased. Besides, the marks would fade in a couple days, and if he did well, he'd get a bonus, and Sai was very good at his job. You could never find a better man whore than him, which was why he had so many clients.

* * *

**So, what did you think?? Make sure you review to let me know if I succeeded at my smutful attempt, or if I failed miserably and should be ashamed. I must know. Also, who do you think the other 'regular clients' should be?? . Please tell me.**

**Sai: Man whore? That's not a first.**

**Naru-chan: . . . He was . . . dominated . . .**

**Gaara-kun: T.T I seem so mean in this story; don't you love me anymore?**

**cookies**

**Gaara-kun: --is happy--**

**Review!! Respond!! Reproduce!! Err... wait... forget that last part.**


End file.
